1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting structure for an electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle component mounting arrangement mounting for an air conditioning compressor.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles often include an electric motor, an inverter, a converter and a compressor that are mounted in a motor room. One example of such an electric vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-310252. In the mounting arrangement of this publication, the converter and the inverter are vertically stacked above the motor in the motor room with the compressor being supported on the same component mounting frame member that supports the converter and the inverter. When a compressor is supported on a vehicle body, an anti-vibration structure is normally provided between the compressor and the vehicle body in order to prevented vibrations generated by the compressor when it runs from being transmitted to the vehicle body.